Rosa de Castilla
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Afrodita se da cuenta de la relación que tiene DM y Capricornio, él sabe que no tiene por que importarle, pero lo hace. Y termina explorando un mundo más amplio que el de su espejo, el mundo exterior en compañía de un amigo.


**Adevertencias:** Algunas malas palabras dentro del vocabulario de Afrodita y otros personajes. Death Mask=Máscara de la Muerte.

Es Yaoi, un intento raro de comedia, personajes no completamente cannon.

CAPÍTULO I: LAS ROSAS

Existen cientos de miles de flores, pero sus favoritas siempre serían las rosas, de belleza única e inigualable, no existe en el mundo dos rosas con el mismo aroma y él lo sabe bien, las lleva cultivando desde que apenas era una aprendiz.

Afrodita de Piscis no tiene buenas relaciones de camaradería con otros caballeros, consideran su forma de ser frívola, enamorado de su propio reflejo como Narciso, aunque no niega con algunos tiene un mayor trato pero no podría considerarlos propiamente como amigos, pero sí personas de similares ideas a las suyas.

Pero si existe en el mundo algo más que a él mismo aunque eso suene inverosímil de pensar y eso son sus rosas. Cuando se sienta en medio de su jardín su aroma lo envuelve, quedando solamente queda él y las rosas.

Baja los templos del zodiaco y en cada casa puede ver algo único, cada caballero para él representa un tipo de rosa.

El leo le recuerda a las rosas caninas, las cuales son silvestres que crecen en los campos fuertes. Su principal característica es ser Salvajes por naturaleza si se les intenta guiar es imposible, ellas son libres y solamente el viento es capaz de mecerlas.

De esa manera pudiera ir enumerando uno tras otro a los otros compañeros, el caballero de Acuario sería un Buck de Griffith, son rosas que soportan los climas fríos y tienen una belleza exquisita. Solamente había un caballero que aun no le podía decir el nombre de su rosa era Capricornio.

Paso por la casa de Acuario y saludo cortésmente, entraría a la casa de Shura de Capricornio, llamó a su dueño y nadie contesto, siguió sus pasos para llegar a la entrada, mirando unos momentos su casa y después llegaría a la conclusión que hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo. Abrió sus ojos y calló cuando vio aquella imagen de un beso dominante y apasionado, no había ternura en aquel beso solamente era desesperación y lujuria, eran Death Mask y Capricornio.

Se retiró de aquel lugar pasando desapercibido, no iba decir nada, ni interrumpir cada uno era libre de hacer lo que deseara, era algo que no tenía que importarle, que **NO** tenía que importarle, repitiéndose esto. Siguió bajando cada templo hasta llegar a Tauro, y fue él quien le pregunto:

-¿Cómo has estado Afrodita?-pregunta un Aldebarán alegre despeinado el cabello del sueco, lo sentía triste.-Te notas decaído.

-Tan bello como siempre.-mirando mal al otro por haberle despeinado, a veces pensaba que Tauro no era tan idiota como todos pensaban que solamente es una fachada para con los demás.- ¿Me has visto en un espejo cómo sería eso posible? Con solo verme en el me reanimo.

-Y yo con ver futbol me animo así que vamos a ver un partido al pueblo.-le dice tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo a ver el juego, Afrodita ni si quiera puede decir nada, ya estaban bajando las escaleras Aries cuando se dio cuenta.

Agradecía que Tauro no pregunta más, simplemente lo llevo lejos del Santuario, caminando por las calles de aquel pueblo sintió que su mente se despejo, enarcaba la ceja cuando le decían hermosa señorita y Aldebarán solamente reía cuando lo hacían.

Llegaron al campo donde estaban jugando aquel partido, la gente gritaba emocionada, miró discretamente una señora que llevaba manzanas con caramelo y su estómago le gruño de hambre no había comido nada.

-Jovencita le regalo una.-dice la señora entregándole una manzana.

-Pero yo no.-le trataba de decir que no era una mujer, pero la mujer le miro con unos ojos tan grandes y brillantes que termino aceptándola, ¿Quién era él para rechazar a una mujer? Mentiroso tenía hambre y dinero no tenía.

-Anda come.-le dio unas palmadas en su espalda, y luego un grupo de mujeres mayores comenzaron a rodearla mientras le acariciaban el cabello le fueron regalando diferentes dulces, frutas y comida.-No dudes en pedir más.

-Bueno.-se sentó al lado de las señoras y comió muy a gusto, conversando con ellas, y regalándoles algunas sonrisas de agradecimiento, ahora comprendía el poder que tenía, tener cara de mujer era una ventaja en varias situaciones.

El partido siguió y el equipo que apoyaba Aldebarán iba perdiendo tanto que tuvo que meterse a jugar el otro, así que Afrodita termino aplaudiendo y gritando los goles del otro ¿Era una chica qué no? Se podría comportar como quisiera.

Su entusiasmo contagio a las señoras que gritaban animadas apoyando a su equipo, el partido término con un gol espectacular del tauro.

Después del partido se irían a comer a la casa de uno de los futbolistas, la mirada suplicante de Aldebarán le hizo aceptar al piscis la invitación, aunque ya se estaba imaginando la deliciosa comida que les esperaban, ese día no podía dejar de comer.

-Quiero pollo.-mirando la mesa que estaba repleta de comida.-Ese pollo es mío si alguien lo toca le corto una mano.

-¿Quieres pelear por el pollo?-le pregunta Aldebarán que se le hacía agua la boca de tan solo mirarlo.

-Lo haré por mi honor de Santo de Atenea.-se puso en guardia dispuesto a pelear por el delicioso pollo que se lo comería.

Se pusieron en posición de ataque, mientras los demás los miraban divertidos, era un pareja muy divertida, Aldebarán termino en el suelo cuando Afrodita se deslizo por en medio de sus piernas y termino subiéndose encima del otro.

-Te gane.-mirándose las uñas y los demás aplaudieron, él hizo una caravana para recibir el beneplácito del público por su victoria.

Le entregaron su pollo y se lo comió término dándole un muslo al otro, siguieron conversando y bebiendo todos muy animados, tal vez y solamente bajaría más seguido al pueblo.

Cuando se hizo de noche era tiempo de regresar al Santuario, a pesar de las suplicas de que se quedaran a dormir lo tuvieron que rechazar. Aunque Afrodita realmente le hubiera gustado quedarse ese día, estando entre ellos no pensaba en lo que había visto en la tarde.

-Mañana temprano nos vamos.-codeaba el caballero de Tauro al otro tratando de hacer una mirada tierna, que sinceramente no le salía.

-Pero la cama es mía.-era lo que quería quedarse.

-Claro que si.-le pone su mano sobre su cuello.

-Ni se te ocurra roncar.-le mira entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Yo no ronco!-le mira ofendido el tauro.

Terminaron por quedarse a beber y cantar, el alcohol le hacía olvidar todo, no permitía que esos recuerdo le llegará a su mente, termino tan ebrio como le fue posible terminando por roncado y abrazado de una a una botella.

A la mañana siguiente tenía más cruda de las grandes cantidades de comida que ingirió en el día que el del alcohol, iba sobándose su estómago no comería en siglos.

-Buenos días Mu.-saludo alegremente tauro.

-Buenos días Aldebarán.-contesta Mu, parpadeo un par de veces en ver en ese estado el piscis, despeinado y aun moviéndose mucho de un lado a otro.

-Si soy yo.-le saca la lengua y se va lo más derecho que puede al siguiente templo, ¡El no venía ebrio! El piso se estaba moviéndose nuevo.

-Bebió un poco.-le dice Aldebarán a la mirada acusatoria del otro.

-Les prepararé un café y se lo llevas.-lo invita a la cocina.

Afrodita iba tratando de caminar lo mejor posible, maldiciendo mentalmente el templo que iba a pasar, seguramente debían estar follando salvajemente, así que esperaba que no le escucharán, lo que menos quería era verlos un montando encima del otro.

-Buenos días pido permiso para atravesar el templo.-dice el sueco, caminando lo más deprisa que podía sin mirar atrás, derechito a la salida, si lo lograba estaba a salvo, consiguió hacerlo, ya estaba libre de ver películas porno en vivo y a todo color.

¡Les echaría agua por calientes! Aunque ese no era su asunto, así que mejor dejar pensar idioteces, ¿Pues cuantas veces tendría que bajar el mismo escalón? Tiraba su pierna una y otra vez.

-¿A dónde vas?-escucho una voz que le hizo erizarse como un gato y brincar, para caerse de espaldas.

-¡Si serás cabrón!-se levantó sobándose, recordaría para la próxima guerra santa enviarles licor a sus enemigos para tomarlos ebrios y derrotarlos con mayor facilidad.

-Que mal te vez Afrodita.-se burló el otro de su estado, y se ganó una mirada fulminante de parte del otro.

-A mi templo ¿Qué no es obvio?-le responde como si eso fuera algo que todos sabían.-Y suelta mi pierna.

-No quiero hacerlo.-y hace que se vuelva a caer, el otro se gira y le da un cabezazo, otro más hasta que le soltará, eso le molesto, y tomando su cuello con ambas manos lo apretaba, el sueco golpeaba su vientre para que lo soltará.

-¡Me vas a soltar o te rompo la cara!-Afrodita solamente buscaba algo para desquitar su coraje contra ese pedazo de imbécil calienta pollas.

-¿Si? Ajam.-DM se burló descaradamente del otro, apretando su cuello hasta dejarlo prácticamente sin aire, ver los ojos abiertos del sueco con aquella mirada de odio, le producía placer ver como su último aliento emanaba de su boca.-Rómpeme la cara.

-Te la voy a romper.-golpeaba con las fuerzas que le permitía tener la falta de aire, logro soltarse cuando golpeo el vientre de un rodillazo.- ¡Te mataré!

-Apenas te has logrado zafar.-se burla el otro descaradamente.

-Que te folle Capricornio.-la cabeza le estaba estallando, y pensando que estaba enloqueciendo por completo por que comenzó a oler a café, vendería su alma si aun la tuviera por una taza de café.

Llegando su salvador con una enorme taza de café, que corrió a tomarla y beberla como si no hubiera un mañana, ni si quiera sintió cuando su lengua se quemaba era mucho peor el dolor de cabeza que tenía en esos momentos.

-¿Cuánto tomo?-Death Mask le miraba sorprendido con la rapidez que hacía aquello, realmente su resaca debía estar brutal, se había bebido hasta la última gota.

-Solamente un barril de cerveza, cuatro botellas.-las iba enumerando, tratando de recordar.

-¡Hey!-le gritó Afrodita para que se callara.-Voy al pueblo a comprar café, y no estoy ebrio soy un macho vikingo que tiene más resistencia que todos.-pero primero se iría al baño ya no se aguantaba las ganas de orinar.-Y bebo lo que quiero.

-A la próxima invíteme a su fiesta-les dice divertido Death Mask, todo lo que le decía Afrodita le causaba un tanto de gracia, aún se notaba el estado de ebriedad.

El sueco dejo la taza en las manos del guardián de la segunda casa, para ir hasta su casa y encendiendo su cosmos comenzó a correr para cumplir su misión.


End file.
